Hija de capitanes
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Serie de one-shots acerca de Bilgewater, tanto el viejo como el nuevo lore. Todo desde el punto de vista de cierta...pequeña pelirroja. AU
1. Wendy Elisabeth Fortune

Había veces en las que deseaba escapar de la clase, escapar y correr a uno de los grandiosos buques que habían atracados en el muelle, y surcar el Mar Conquistador. Iría sin rumbo, donde los vientos me enviaran cuando empujasen las velas del barco, donde las mareas dirigieran mi camino. Sólo quería sentir el olor del agua salada, sentir la brisa marina acariciando mis cabellos y escuchar el rugir de las olas contra la quilla. Daría lo que fuera por vivir una aventura lejos de la isla, ser una de esas famosas capitanas con una tripulación que la respetaba, un barco inmemoriable y un par de trabucos que tuviesen nombres de la misma talla que los de mi madre.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la coronilla, el cual me hizo volver a la asquerosa realidad. La maestra tenía la mala costumbre de pegarme una colleja cada vez que me iba a las nubes, y mis compañeros no se cortaban la risa cada vez que pasaba. Ahí me daba cuenta de la fea y arrugada cara de Miss Chapuli, una vieja roñosa a la que seguramente ningún hombre la habría llevado a la alcoba, con los pechos tan caídos que parecían ser un par de brazos más. Como no, su cara tan cerca de la mía, mirándome con esa mirada que decía que daba miedo, pero más bien me daba asco, porque creo que ella desconocía la existencia del cepillo de dientes. Ay madre, en qué momento pensaste que venir aquí me haría algún bien.

\- Señorita Fortune, debería de centrarse más en los estudios. - decía ella mientras su voz era acompañada de un pestilente olor a calamar. - Su madre dedica parte de su botín en que tenga una buena educación. Debería estar avergonzada, viendo como derrocha sus esfuerzos.

\- Creame Miss Chapuli, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que mi madre hace por mí, pero dudo que reproche mi idea de llegar a ser como ella. Además, tiene que reconocer que sus clases de historia son de lo más aburridas. Debería de dejarle ese trabajo a otras profesoras más... llamativas.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa maleducada! - gritó mientras se disponía a golpearme otra colleja.

Pero si hay algo que aprendí de la tripulación de mi madre, es que nunca debes luchar desarmada. Así que con rapidez, agarre la regla que guardaba debajo del pupitre, y sin dudarlo un segundo, golpee el viejo dorso de su mano con ella. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la oí gritar de dolor. Cuando vi que quería contraatacar, me escabullí del sitio en dirección a la ventana abierta que había al otro lado de la clase. Mis compañeros se reían mientras Miss Chapuli me seguía. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, de lo contrario me llevaria una gran reprimenda. Salte sobre la mesa de la profesora, volví a saltar hasta acabar colgada del marco de la ventana, escuchando como el pánico se hacía con miss. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme de las piernas, hice un esfuerzo más y salte. Cai sobre los barriles que había debajo, y antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para pillarme, corrí camino abajo, en dirección al puerto.

No dudaba que Miss Chapuli fuera a buscar a madre después de esto, pero ya se me ocurriría algo cuando llegase la ocasión. Llegue al muelle, y tal como me imaginaba, estaba lleno de barcos que cargaban y descargaban mercancía. Algunas eran cajas llenas de comida, cachivaches de Piltover y textil, otros eran cofres repleto de dinero y joyas. Pues si de algo era famosa Aguas Estancadas, era de la piratería. Un fuerte golpe captó mi atención. Una caja llena de naranjas se había precipitado contra el suelo, dejando que todo su contenido saliera desperdigado. Mmm...naranjas. Cada vez que veo una se me hace la boca agua. No puedo evitar comerlas, una tras otra. Sin dudarlo un segundo, corrí hacia el montón de naranjas, llevándome unas cuantas entre los brazos e ignorando los gritos y las maldiciones de los marineros que las habían custodiado.

Pero no me fije en que uno de ellos llevaba una pistola, y sin pararse a pensar, me disparó. Por suerte, la fortuna está siempre del lado de mi familia. La bala pasó al lado mi brazo, aunque solo logró cortar la tela y hacerme una herida, acabó impactando en un tonel cargado de ron. Mala suerte amigo, si hay algo que un pirata odia, es quedarse sin ron. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para ver como los piratas se abalanzaron sobre él y le propinaban patadas y puñetazos. Como dije antes, esto es Aguas Estancadas.

Tras correr unos cuantos minutos, cosa que me pareció una eternidad, llegué a mi parte favorita del puerto. Aquí solo había pequeños veleros y barcas en mal estado, donde apenas pasaba la gente. Mamá me decía que este no era un lugar para una señorita, pero se olvida de que soy una Fortune, la fortuna nunca sonríe a los necios, y obviamente yo no soy una de ellos. Miré a ambos lados, asegurándome de que no había moros en la costa, y me puse a comer la primera del montón de naranjas. Ya habría llevado un par, puede que incluso más, cuando note la presencia de alguien más.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esconderme. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. El más temible de todos los piratas que había visto hasta ahora. Una camiseta de manga corta abierta por el pecho, de tal manera que dejara ver los pectorales bien trabajados, aunque también tenía trabajados los bíceps. Encima una larga chaqueta de capitán de color rojo, un cinturón para sujetar los pantalones azules y otro para la vaina del enorme sable que colgaba de su cadera. Sus botas negras hacían resonar sus pasos con las tablillas de madera del camino. Sus manos enguantadas, una sujetando el trabuco y la otra una naranja. Miré su rostro. Una prominente barba negra, ojos tan oscuros como la noche, y un sombrero con la típica calavera atravesada por dos espadas.

\- Menuda sorpresa. Una sirena se ha escapado del océano, debería de aprovechar mi suerte.

\- Si te metes conmigo, te meteras con mi madre. Y te puedo asegurar que ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados si me tocas un pelo. - él rió descaradamente.

\- Dime pequeña, ¿Quien es tu madre? ¿La esposa de un pirata borracho?

\- Mi madre es Sarah Fortune, la famosa cazarrecompensas de la Llama Azul, la temida por todos los piratas. - no se si fue el nombre de mi madre o la determinación con la que lo dije, lo que hizo que borrase aquella sonrisa de la cara.

\- Ya veo. - se acercó a mi, hasta quedar justo a mi lado. Se sentó y continuó degustando su naranja. - Por curiosidad. ¿Sabes quién es tu padre?

\- Mamá nunca me habló demasiado de él. Dice que la abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada y que jamás la volvió a visitar. - le ofrecí una naranja. No sé que tenía aquel tipo, pero desde luego ya no me parecía tan temible como antes.

\- Gracias pequeña. - comenzó a pelarla. - ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a tu padre. De hecho, fue él quién me dijo que esperaba una pequeña fortune.

\- ¿Enserio? - no pude evitar emocionarme. Desde que era bebé siempre quise saber quien era mi padre.

\- Sip. Verás, tu padre era un temible pirata, capitán de la más terrible tripulación que haya existido. Y como no, su cabeza valía un montón de cofres de oro. Así que tu madre fue tras él, pero ella no era como los demás cazarrecompensas. A ella no le gustaba capturar a su presa en tierra firme, sino en el propio terreno de su presa, siendo en el caso de tu padre alta mar. Su barco luchó mil y una veces contra el suyo, acabando ambos destrozados la mayoría de las veces, pero sin tener un claro vencedor. Así que el temible pirata la reto a un duelo. Si él ganaba, la tomaría como su dama de uso personal. Pero si ella ganaba, le entregaría su cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces...mamá perdió?

\- En absoluto. Acabaron empatados. Ella sin balas, y él sin armas que poder usar. Siguieron retandose día tras día, y obtenían el mismo resultado. Hasta que un día sucedió lo peor. Uno de los marineros de tu padre decidió facilitarle las cosas. Manipuló una de sus pistolas, y cuando iba a dispararle como hacía siempre en sus duelos, literalmente se le fue el tiro por la culata. Él no tardó en enterarse de esto, asi que mató a esa rata asquerosa y se encargó personalmente de sus heridas. Fue entonces cuando...digamos que ambos ya no podían soportar más la atracción del otro. Lógico y normal, tu madre contaba con una belleza que ni las propias sirenas se la podían igualar.

\- Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mi padre la abandonó? - suspiró pesadamente.

\- Realmente no os abandonó. Él contaba con muchos enemigos que querían quitarle su puesto como Terror de los Mares. Sabía que alguno podría acabar enterándose de tu existencia. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer era desaparecer. Sin embargo, él se aseguraba de que no os faltase nada. Cada vez que obteníamos un buen botín, entregaba su parte en secreto a tu madre, con la esperanza de que tuvieras un buen futuro.

\- Realmente lo conoces bien. Pareces ser incluso él. - volvio a reir ante mi comentario.

\- Pequeña, no te confundas, que lo conozca bien no quiere decir que lo sea. Por esa regla de tres sería padre de muchos niños.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. -

Estuvimos en silencio bastante rato. Al final compartí mis naranjas con él. Me era extraño ver a un pirata comer semejante fruta, y no beber el típico ron que tanto deseaban todos. Justo cuando creía que todo iba viento en popa, sentí una fuerte punzada en el brazo. La naranja que estaba comiendo me cayó al suelo, llamando la atención del desconocido que había a mi lado. Al ver que llevaba la mano a la herida, se incorporó.

\- Déjame echarle un vistazo a eso. - no dude en girarme y enseñarle el corte. No era tan profundo como el que podía hacerte una daga, pero aun así dolía. - ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

\- Uno de los tipos del muelle me disparó cuando le robe las naranjas. Por suerte la bala pasó a mi lado y dio en un tonel cargado de ron. Jaja, los piratas fueron directos a por él en cuanto vieron su preciado alcohol caer al mar.

\- Desde luego. Que seas una Fortune no quiere decir que la fortuna te sonría siempre. Anda trae, dejame curarla. -

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo mojo con el agua salada y lo estrujo encima de la herida. No pude evitar soltar un siseo, al notar como me dolia. Luego ató la prenda a mi brazo, no demasiado fuerte para no hacerme daño, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el agua me calmara el molesto dolor.

Y por una vez en mi corta vida, la fortuna no me sonreia. Imaginaros mi cara al ver cómo mi madre aparecía justo por aquella parte del muelle. Vestida con su típico traje de corsaria, luciendo su tricornio con estilo, y teniendo a Descarga y Pavor a ambos lados de su cadera. Con solo verle la cara se notaba que no estaba precisamente de buen humor, posiblemente debido a que se enterase de que me fugé de clase, que robé unas simples naranjas. Aunque no quedó ahí la cosa. Cuando vio que estaba acompañada por aquel desconocido, avanzó rápidamente hacia mí hecha una completa furia.

\- Wendy Elisabeth Fortune. - si amigos, ese es mi nombre completo. ¿Precioso eh? Fuera coñas, no sé en qué pensó mi madre cuando me puso ese nombre. - ¿Por qué te has escapado de clase? ¿Y que haces con ese pirata?

\- ¿La has llamado Wendy Elisabeth? - veo que no soy la única que opinaba lo mismo de mi nombre. El desconocido se puso de pie, justo para quedar a la altura de mi madre, bueno vale, un poco más alto que ella. - Enserio Sarah, me esperaba algo mejor.

\- Cierra el pico Gangplank. - le apuntó con el dedo y se acercó amenazadoramente a él. ¿Así que ella lo conocía? - No se que hace una escoria y rata repelente como tú aquí, pero no quiero que estés cerca de _mi_ hija. - volvió a reír. Desde luego este hombre tenía la risa muy floja.

\- Solo estaba contándole cómo era su padre. Parece ser que te lo tenías muy guardado. Mira que mentirle.

\- Ella no se merece saber nada de ese malnacido.

\- Me parece recordar que fue con ese malnacido con quien disfrutaste las mejores horas nocturnas de tu vida. - el sonido de la bofetada resonó por toda esa parte del muelle. - Veo que sigues siendo la misma.

\- Con otros diría que ha sido un placer volver a verte, pero ya te puedo asegurar que no es así. - y volvió a dirigirse a mí. - En cuanto a ti señorita, tendremos una seria charla en cuanto volvamos a casa, respecto a cierto comportamiento. - justo en ese momento se percató de mi herida en el brazo. - ¿!Que te ha pasado?! !Qué has hecho Gangplank! - ahora si que la había hecho buena. Ya le estaba apuntando con Pavor.

\- Oye no es mi culpa que ella sea disparada cuando roba naranjas en el muelle.

\- ¿Que has hecho que?

\- Mamá, se que va a parecerte muy raro, pero creeme que tiene una buena explicación. Verás un cargamento de naranjas cayó al suelo, así que aproveché y cogí unas cuantas. Me dispararon, pero tuve la suerte de que la bala pasó al lado y solo me hiciera un corte. Gang...gang...

\- Gangplank.

\- Eso. Gangplank me vio la herida y me la estaba curando. Así que tu tranquila que no pasa nada de nada. -

Como siempre hacía, le sonreí para ver si sonaba convincente. Aunque viendo cómo levantaba una de las cejas, me daba la impresión de que no.

\- Claro, el mismo Azote de los Mares curando a una niña. Muy típico de un pirata. - odiaba cuando se ponía sarcástica. - Vamonos, se está haciendo tarde.

\- ¿No te vas a despedir, Fortune?

\- ¿De ti? Por favor Gangplank, te tomaba por alguien menos estúpido. -

Fui hacia mi madre y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa, aunque no sin antes de despedirme con la mano del pirata. A mi madre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco me dijo nada.

Nuestra pequeña casa estaba al otro lado de la isla, justo encima de la playa donde siempre atracaba el barco de mi madre. Desde lo alto de la colina se podía ver el campamento que montaba la tripulación de mi madre, toda ella compuesta por mujeres de las que no se debía fiar una, y por supuesto leales a su capitana. Yo me maravillaba cada vez que veía la enorme carabela que tanto cuidamos. En la parte trasera se podía leer claramente el nombre con el que la habíamos bautizado, _Fortunia._ ¿Acaso pensabais que lo íbamos a llamar de otra forma?

Recuerdo los veranos viajando a Noxus, Bandle City y el pequeño archipiélago cercano a Jonia, cabalgando las olas con _Fortunia_ sintiendo la brisa marina impulsando sus velas. Siempre me viene a la memoria la primera vez que lo vi, cuando tenía seis años. Mamá había decidido cambiar el viejo barco por uno más rápido y más grande. Vendió la madera del antiguo, y con lo que ganaba de las recompensas, compró el nuevo. Fue justo al salir de clase cuando me llevó con ella a verlo por primera vez, y dándome el honor de ponerle el nombre digno que ahora luce. Sé que tarde o temprano habrá que reemplazarlo, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero si pudiera llegar a ser capitana algún día, me gustaría tener un barco de esa talla.

\- Atiende. - chasqueo mi madre los dedos ante mi cara de empanada.

Estábamos sentadas en la mesa del jardín, dando justo a la playa. Yo deleitandome tontamente con unas naranjas, y mi madre con una botella de ese ron casero que hacía. Lo había olido un par de veces, y he decir que era agradable, pero cuando lo probe un dia en el que madre no estaba en casa, era como beber rayos de la cola de un tritón. Supongo que cuando te haces mayor te acaban gustando hasta las cosas más asquerosas.

\- Wendy no me gusta que te andes saltando las clases, es tu futuro. No quiero que te quedes viviendo en esta isla donde la ley prácticamente ni existe.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero es que Miss Chapuli es una completa aburrida, ya me conozco la historia de las Guerras Rúnicas con los libros que me compraste, hablo y escribo mejor que los de mi clase, y no nos metamos en las matemáticas.

\- ¿Te refieres al suspenso que llevas arrastrando desde hace dos años?

\- ¡Eso es porque esa vieja esmirriada no quiere aprobarme! - comi furiosamente mis últimos gajos de naranja. - Mamá, si algún día yo me acabase convirtiendo en lo mismo que tú, ¿Cómo te lo tomarías? - suspiró, como siempre hacía cada vez que hablamos de este tema.

\- Sinceramente no me sentiría del todo segura. El mar no es tan bonito como te lo pintan en los cuentos, sus aguas esconden los peores augurios que jamás te habrías imaginado.

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- Es un no se sabe. - tomó otra copa de ron. - Hagamos una cosa. Ya que te empeñas tanto, te llevare a mi próximo viaje...

\- ¡SI! - grité de emoción.

\- Pero tendrás que aprobar los estudios de este año, si o si. Al menos que no sea un simple aprobado, esfuérzate al menos.

\- Ya decía yo que había sirena encerrada. Esta bien, lo prometo. Aunque no se si Miss Chapuli me va a mirar de la misma forma después de lo de hoy.

\- Cierto, como castigo por lo de hoy, limpiaras la cubierta de _Fortunia_ durante dos semanas. - ¡¿Como que dos semanas? Si este barco es enorme! - Sin reproches. ¿No decías que querías pasar más tiempo en el barco? - empezó a reírse en mi cara. Desde luego ella sí que sabía como liarlas. - Anda, ve a buscar a Luminis, que te de todo lo necesario para el trabajo. -

* * *

Desde la costa, observaba como mi pequeña entre reproches y maldiciones, limpiaba la cubierta. Luminis la controlaba desde lo alto del mástil de mesana. No podía evitar reírme, la verdad es que el castigo era un poco severo, pero no quería que mi hija se volviera una de esas maleducadas que se iban con el primer hombre que veían, por no tener que llamarlas de otra forma. Si para educarla se necesitaba mano dura, entonces mano dura usaría, siempre con su toque cariñoso al estilo Miss Fortune.

Sin embargo, siempre que la veo hablando de su sueño de convertirse en capitana, y tener su propio barco con el que surcar los siete mares, veo cuánto se parece a él. Me da pena tener que ocultarle la verdad, pero es uno de los sacrificios que se hace cuando tienes a tantos enemigos detrás tuya. Se que lo hace por nuestro bien, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa al respecto. Sólo espero que en un futuro las cosas vayan a mejor, y que en ese futuro no incluya que ella siga exactamente nuestros mismos pasos, al menos que no se convierta en una campeona de la Liga de Leyendas. No me gustaría verla atada a un juego donde constantemente andas muriendo, aunque solo sea durante unos segundos.

* * *

 **Quería experimentar un pequeño one-shot con el viejo lore de Gangplank y Miss Fortune, así como sus juicios de la liga.**

 **Haré unos cuantos one-shots más empleando el viejo y el nuevo lore, que luego no se diga que una servidora no lee xD**

 **Deja tu opinion!**

 **Kaiserelle**


	2. Un malentendido

_**Un malentendido**_

Me levanté justo a la hora adecuada, ni muy tarde no muy temprano. Mamá se habría marchado hace cinco minutos, se había despedido de mi con el típico beso que me daba en la frente cuando estaba dormida, solo que yo realmente no lo estaba. Al escuchar como cerraba la puerta, me levante rápidamente de la cama. Cogí el saco que estaba escondido debajo de la misma, me puse la camisa blanca de lino junto con los pantalones de cuero, pille mis botas y salí por la ventana. La verdad, si tuviera mi propia casa no tendría una puerta, pues sólo usaría las ventanas como entrada y salida.

Corrí camino abajo, manteniendo la distancia con la figura de mi madre a lo lejos. Me agaché hasta esconderme tras unos arbustos, esperando a que la mano derecha de mi madre fuera a su encuentro con la de la otra mujer. Se saludaron, ella le hizo la típica pregunta y la otra le respondió como buena marinera que era. Sólo cuando volvieron a emprender la marcha, salí de mi escondite. El campamento llevaría un par de horas levantado, al menos por las cenizas de las hogueras. Otro pequeño grupo aguardaba a mi madre y a su acompañante, seguramente serían Luminis y el resto de las capataces de cada parte del barco.

Hice un pequeño rodeo, hasta llegar a la proa del _Fortunia_. Me escondí tras un tonel que estaba aún sin embarcar, mire hacia arriba, sonriendo al ver que la ventana del camarote de mi madre estaba aún abierto. Ayy, benditas ventanas, sois la solución a todos mis problemas. La cosa estaba en cómo llegar hasta ahí. Es cierto que los Fortune tenemos suerte, pero cuando está presente una Fortune mayor, el pequeño pierde prácticamente toda su suerte. Volví a mirar, mamá ya no estaba con las grumetes, así que aproveche la ocasión. Subí a lo alto del tonel, y de un salto, me encaramé en la ventana. Hice acopio de mi fuerza de brazos, subí y salté al interior del camarote.

No tuve palabras para sentir lo emocionada que estaba. Nunca antes había visto el camarote de mi madre. Cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones, dormía con el resto de la tripulación, pues ella decía que si quería estar en un barco tenía que acostumbrarme a compartir las cosas. Era tal y como me imaginaba que sería el mío. Una enorme mesa de caoba en el centro, con toda clase de instrumentos para trazar líneas en el mapa de valoran que tenía, como la carta náutica, la brújula o el compás. En el otro extremo de la mesa había un astrolabio. Lo cogí entre mis manos, siempre quería uno como el de mi madre, aunque no pensaba que fuera a pesar tanto. Este artefacto era conocido como el _Buscador de Estrellas_ , su función era buscar las estrellas durante el cielo nocturno. En una de las paredes estaba un mapa intacto de Runaterra, no como el que estaba en la mesa lleno de líneas de carboncillo. Me parecía increíble lo pequeña que era la Isla de la Llama Azul con respecto el tamaño de Jonia o Valoran. Al otro lado estaba la cama de mi madre, no tenía nada que envidiar a la de casa; y en una mesa estaba lo que de verdad merecía la pena coger.

No podía evitarlo, sabía que me estaba diciendo _cógeme Wendy, sé que me deseas, no dudes en satisfacer tus deseos por un momento._ Y claro, yo soy demasiado débil con las tentaciones. Creo que si fuera de esa religión tan estricta, ya estaría destinada un par de veces a vivir en el infierno. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado, como cuando los cazadores se acercan cuando están a punto de atrapar a su presa. Al llegar a su altura, lentamente lo levante en el aire con mis manos, sintiendo el cuero y los bordados dorados deleitándose con mi tacto. Sin más dilación, lo puse sobre mi cabellera rojiza. Fui corriendo al espejo de cuerpo entero, observando el tricornio. Parecía la capitana que siempre había deseado, ya sólo me faltaba tener a Descarga y Pavor conmigo.

\- Temerme marineros de agua dulce. - dije con mi voz de pirata. Siempre había practicado esta frase para cuando llegara el momento. - Soy la Capitana Fortune, la Dama del mar, la Reina de los Piratas, la líder de la armada más grande que jamás haya surcado los siete mares...Auch! -

Me lleve la mano a la oreja izquierda, intentando por todos los medios soltarme del agarre de quien me estaba tirando. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, es cuando me percaté de que me había vuelto a meter en problemas, que raro por mi parte. Fuera coñas. No sé cómo lo hace, pero mamá sabe entrar en cualquier parte sin hacer el mínimo silencio, ni siquiera al abrir la puerta o por los tacones que lleva en las botas. Siguió tirándome, incluso cuando sabía que me estaba haciendo daño. Ése era su método, si no quería un castigo peor me tenía que aguantar con un fuerte, y cuando digo fuerte es que de verdad es fuerte; tirón de orejas. Me quitó el sombrero y lo puso en la mesa, justo donde estaba antes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - sí, no estaba de muy buen humor. - Te tengo dicho que no te subas al barco sin mi permiso. - me empezó a sacar del camarote, aun tirándome.

\- Me dijiste que iría al próximo viaje contigo. - toda la tripulación nos estaba mirando, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que nos vieran con este tipo de espectáculos.

\- Si aprobabas todo, y en lugar de esforzarte vas y suspendes.

\- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Miss Chapuli sea una rencorosa? - bajamos la tabla hasta llegar a la playa. Ahí ya me soltó. Empecé a acariciarme la pobre oreja, segura de que estaba toda roja del dolor por el que ha pasado.

\- Si tú no cumples tú parte, yo tampoco cumpliré la mía. Estaré fuera dos semanas, así que más te vale ponerte las pilas señorita. Ahora vete a casa.

\- Pues aplícate el cuento. - me di media vuelta, pero volví a darla cuando mi madre me agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo osas hablarme así?

\- ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Desde que tengo seis años, no ha habido un sólo mes en el que no me hayas dejado sola. Siempre estás buscando una recompensa cuando estás aquí, luego te marchas y me dejas sola, vuelves a cobrarla, y la cosa vuelve a empezar. No me dedicas ni un sólo día. - me empezaban a escocer los ojos, supongo que a causa de las lágrimas. - Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños te quedas. Y cuando quiero ir contigo a pasar tiempo juntas, me echas como si fuera uno de esos botarates. ¡Es como si no quisieras a tu hija!

\- No digas tonterías Wendy, cómo no voy a quererte, soy tu madre es mi deber hacerlo, aparte de cuidarte y protegerte. Pero este es mi trabajo, así es como te pago todo lo que tienes. La escuela, la ropa, tus aparatos para los mapas...¿Cómo esperas que vivamos sino? No somos piratas que tienen cofres llenos de oro.

\- Así que lo admites, antepones tu trabajo a tu propia hija. No entiendo por qué decidiste tenerme.

\- ¿Que? No Wendy espera...-

\- ¡Te odio! -

Me solté de su agarre y empecé a correr, a correr tan rápido que ni ella logró atraparme. No la hice caso, ni siquiera cuando me suplicó que volviera. Cerré los ojos por un momento, con tal de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de mis ojos. Siempre hacía lo mismo, me dejaba sola durante semanas y se encargaba de que la vecina viniera verme si todo iba bien. Al final tenían razón los chicos de mi clase, a mamá no parecía importarle en absoluto si era feliz o no, sólo le interesaba cazar criminales y piratas con tal de tener oro, para gastárselo luego en el barco.

En estas ocasiones es cuando detestaba que mis padres fueran capitanes. Mi madre ya sabéis por qué. Y luego está mi padre, un pirata que prefería antes mantener su título como terrible y sanguinario, a saber cómo estaba su hija. Bueno, que te puedes esperar de un pirata, gente que no tiene ni el más mínimo aprecio por lo que les rodea. Al final no me creo ni lo que Gangplank me contó. Dudo que él gastara parte de su botín en mi bienestar.

Corrí más allá de la casa donde vivimos. Estaba segura de que ella me buscaría primero allí, pues de pequeña (más pequeña que ahora) siempre me escondía debajo de la cama. Vamos, estoy segura de que vosotros también os habéis escondido alguna vez así, y que luego vuestros padres os han encontrado. Volviendo al tema, corrí hacia el pantano que se levantaba al otro lado de la bahía. No mire atrás por si me seguía, pero viendo que no escuchaba nada de nada, posiblemente me hubiera dejado y se hubiera marchado al barco.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero tampoco me importaba. Me paré en el primer manglar que vi, recuperando la respiración. Entre suspiro y suspiro, escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas del puerto, los gritos de los marineros y una enorme puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Me extrañe, así que miré por el otro lado del manglar, sin importarme que los pies se me hundieran en las oscuras aguas del pantano. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrí una nueva zona de Aguas Estancadas, una a la que mi madre nunca me había llevado, y menos aún hablado. Sabía que estaba la bahía del Grey Harbor, pero nunca había oído hablar de un puente que se alzaba encima de la misma. Los barcos pasaban por debajo, y entraban por la enorme puerta que daba al interior de la bahía. A un lado había un enorme kraken colgado desde la cola, y aún estaba vivo, pues entre parpadeos mitigaba su dolor. Al otro había un tiburón martillo, este sí que estaba muerto. Sorprendentemente, ese puente se alzaba encima del barrio donde estaban prácticamente la mayoría de las carnicerías de la isla. Los vendedores gritaban los precios a diestro y siniestro, mientras las moscas plantaban los huevos en la carne podrida que vendían. Lo peor era que la gente la compraba, pero supongo que era lo normal cuando te encuentras en el lugar donde la ley ni existe.

Me aparte del lugar, metiéndome más aún en el interior del pantano. Cada vez me costaba más sacar los pies del agua embarrada, así que en cuanto localicé una enorme roca carente de musgo, subí a lo alto de esta. Miré al cielo, encontrándome con que las hojas de los manglares lo apartaban de mí. Dentro de esa zona apenas había luz, por lo que no sabía si estaba atardeciendo o ya era de noche. Rebusqué en el saco que llevaba, sacando el astrolabio que había metido previamente. No sé cómo fue, pero las imágenes de cómo lo obtuve sacudieron mi mente como las balas de un cañón.

* * *

 _ **Isla de la Llama Azul. Costa noreste de Aguas Estancadas. Hace seis años.**_

Había vuelto de mi último viaje en las aguas de Noxus. El criminal no era más que un simple ladrón de joyas, muy escurridizo para la "policía" noxiana, pero tan incompetente como el estúpido borracho del bar. Sólo me hizo falta usar a Pavor para cobrar mi recompensa, y vaya que recompensa. Tras unas semanas fuera, llegué un día más tarde de la fecha más importante del año, pero al menos llegué. El _Fortunia_ atraco en la playa, y ordene a Luminis y las demás que montaran el campamento de siempre. Yo volví un momento a mi camarote, recogiendo aquel paquete que tenía encima de mi escritorio. Era un poco pesado, y aun dudaba de si era lo más adecuado para alguien de su edad, pero entre que le gusta demasiado el mar y que tuve la fortuna de verlo antes de partir, no pude evitar darle una oportunidad.

Abrí la puerta de casa, recibiendo un olor dulce y delicioso que me hizo la boca agua. Fui hasta la cocina, encontrándome por sorpresa con la vieja Pharrah, la mujer que cuidaba de mí cuando yo perdí a mi madre. Tal y como siempre hacía cada vez que me marchaba, Pharrah se encargaba de cuidar a Wendy y de que no le faltara nada. Era una abuela para ella. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta, viendo como sacaba un pastel de crema con fresas, con un barco de chocolate en el centro. Era su toque personal, o eso decía ella.

\- Tarta de fresa y chocolate, la bomba de la familia.

\- ¡Sarah! - gritó emocionada. Dejó la tarta sobre la mesa y se acercó a abrazarme. - Qué pronto has vuelto.

\- ¿Dudabas que fuera a perderme el sexto cumpleaños de mi hija? Aunque sólo haya pasado un día. - le correspondí al abrazo.

\- ¡Mamá! -

Esta niña tenía el oído más agudo de toda Aguas Estancadas. Ya con sólo oír hablar a Pharrah se había enterado de que estaba en casa. Sentí como me empujó al venir corriendo y abrazándome por la espalda. No era muy alta, sólo me llegaba como mucho a la cadera, pero contaba con una fuerza sorprendente para una chica de su edad, seguro que heredado de su padre. Menos mal que no se me cayó su regalo por la inercia.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos, Wendy? - dejé el paquete en la mesa y me gire hacia ella.

\- ¡Mucho! Pero tenía miedo de que no llegarás.

\- No seas tonta. - la cogí en brazos. Pharrah se había encargado de vestirla para la ocasión. Un vestido rosa y los bucles de su cabello carmesí cayendo por los hombros. Físicamente era parecido a él, pero contaba con los ojos y la belleza de los Fortune. La bese en la frente y la deje sentada sobre la mesa. - Nunca dudes de tu madre. - cogí el regalo y se lo puse en el regazo. - Feliz cumpleaños Wendy. -

Siempre disfrutaba de las sonrisas que se le escapan cada vez que le traía un regalo, pues ella esperaba que tuviera una cosa de cada lugar de Runaterra. Al fin y al cabo, decía que el mar era inmenso, y vaya si lo era. Sin soportar la emoción, desenvolvió el paquete, cogiendo el pesado objeto que tapaba el papel. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara de interrogación, preguntándose de que se trataba. Para ella no era más que un disco que se cogía desde la anilla de arriba, con el círculo graduado lleno de números, desconociendo que aquella barra apoyada sobre el eje vertical, con dos agujas en los extremos y un anteojo, se trataba de la alidada.

 _-_ Es un astrolabio. Este instrumento te permite saber la posición de las estrellas sobre la bóveda celeste. Cuando estamos en alta mar, lo usamos para saber la latitud del barco con la altura meridiana de una estrella. En otras palabras, con este aparato puedes saber la hora exacta en la que te encuentras en alta mar, u orientarte bajo el cielo nocturno.

\- Pero...tiene pinta de ser difícil de usar.

\- ¿Acaso crees que ser capitana es sólo dar órdenes y tener un barco? - cogí el libro que venía, el cual se trataba del manual de uso, y se lo deje encima del astrolabio. - Si quieres navegar en alta mar, primero debes de saber usar tus instrumentos.

\- Bueno señoritas. - intervino Pharrah. - Es hora de que Wendy sople las velas.

* * *

No pude evitar sonreír. La primera vez que vi el astrolabio, pensaba que era un simple objeto de decoración, luego que mi madre quería que estudiara incluso con mis propios sueños, los cuales según ella detestaba; pero al final me acabó gustando. Cuando aprendí a usarlo, recuerdo que iba a la playa por la noche, acompañada de madre. Yo le decía el nombre de cada estrella, la altitud con la que se encontraba en ese momento. Ella me respondía con un sí, un no, o un tal vez. Era una de las pocas veces en las que estábamos juntas. Pero no tardó en llegar el momento en el que alguna que otra lágrima se escapara mis ojos, precipitándose con el objeto que tenía entre mis manos.

Siempre tenía que escuchar los comentarios de mis compañeros de clase, diciendo que mamá simplemente se iba de vez en cuando porque no soportaba verme. O las miradas de sus madres, cuchicheando por lo bajo el por qué mi madre era capaz de dejarme con vida si no era más que una carga para ella. Es cierto que noté más su ausencia desde que Pharrah nos dejó, pero seguía sin creerme que esos pudieran ser sus verdaderos motivos, y no la excusa de que necesitábamos el dinero de las recompensas para vivir. Tenía envidia de los demás niños, ellos contaban con una familia, un padre y una madre que siempre veían, con el que compartían sus momentos más felices. Y yo en cambio, no tenía padre ni madre, pues ambos preferían la vida en alta mar antes que la de su propia hija.

\- Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí. El río ha traído una niñita. -

Me levanté de golpe, recuperando el equilibrio que estaba a punto de perder del susto. Miré a mí alrededor, hallando el origen de aquella voz grave y cavernosa. Era una criatura enorme, me atrevería a decir que mucho más grande que un hombre adulto. Era como un pez gato con forma humanoide, toda la piel llena de escamas y húmeda. Llevaba una camisa oscura, pero eso no evitaba que la barrigoncia con la que contaba saliera por debajo. Contaba con un anillo en uno de sus bigotes, y un bombín sobre su cabeza. Pero ese aspecto no dejaba atrás aquella enorme lengua con la que relamía sus labios, dejando a la vista esa hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillas. Retrocedí, hasta el punto de caer de la roca y precipitarme al agua. No era demasiado profunda, de ahí el tremendo golpe que me lleve en el culo. Cuando logré levantarme, tenía justo a la criatura a un palmo de mi cara. Tragué saliva, mientras el olor pútrido que salía de su boca me provocaba náuseas, seguro que sería familiar de Miss Chapuli, pues era otro que no conocía la existencia de un cepillo de dientes. No voy a negar que en ese momento estaba...muy acojonada.

\- No temas pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño. - volvió relamerse los labios. - Sólo quiero algo con lo que saciar mi hambre. Hmmm...¿Qué es lo que tienes entre las manos? ¿Se puede comer? -

En lo mismo que tarda una bala en salir de su cañón, aquella criatura lanzó su baboseante lengua contra mí, aferrándose alrededor del astrolabio.

Reaccioné justo a tiempo, antes de que el objeto llegase a entrar en su boca, me abalance sobre el asqueroso músculo y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas con una roca que había logrado coger a tiempo. Soltó un grito de dolor, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No miré atrás, ni me hacía falta, pues escuchaba las mil y un maldiciones que soltaba. Seguía corriendo, notando como el corazón me latía tan rápido que estaba a punto de salir disparado del pecho.

No sabía por dónde, si izquierda o por derecha, seguir todo recto o tomar cada tres manglares un giro hacia otra dirección. Desconocía la zona exacta en la que me encontraba. Comencé a arrepentirme, por qué tuve que meterme en la frondosidad del pantano, cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde me hallaba. No soy como ese capitán de la brújula rota, que se orienta como el culo y acaba llegando a donde quiere ir. Seguía corriendo, pero por una vez la fortuna no sonríe a una necia como yo, y tropecé con una de las raíces de los árboles. Caí rodando cuesta abajo, mientras el barro salpicaba mis ropas y las piedras se clavaban en cada parte de mí ser. Desde luego no era algo muy agradable, que digamos. Después todo acabó siendo un montón de lodo, pero ya podía escuchar las primeras risas de los piratas. Despegue mi cabeza, mirando las luces que se abrían paso al amparo de la noche. Ya sabía dónde estaba, justo al otro lado del Cabo Tuerto, la zona de los bares, prostíbulos y demás espectáculos nocturnos.

Me levanté. Dejé que una maldición de mil demonios escapara de mi boca. El cuerpo me dolía, sentía como los brazos y las piernas me ardían, fruto de las heridas provocadas por las rocas clavadas. _Crack_. Aquel sonido me hizo mirar el objeto que tenía entre manos. El astrolabio estaba roto, no, lo siguiente a roto. El cristal del anteojo estaba hecho mil pedazos, uno de los extremos de la alidada sacada, y no podía faltar que el propio disco estaba por un lado fragmentado y abombado. Las inscripciones estaban medio borradas de los choques contra la tierra.

\- Pagarás por esto chica, tarde o temprano, pagaras por esto. -

Hice caso omiso de las amenazas de la criatura. Caminé sobre las aguas pantanosas hasta llegar a la rampa de acceso, justo donde estaban las pequeñas barcas de pescadores. Me dolían las piernas, era como un fuego interno que con cada paso que daba subía. Más de una vez entrecerré los ojos, aguantando el sufrimiento. La gente que estaba fuera me miraba intensamente, algunos murmuraban entre ellos, otros simplemente se alejaban. Aguas Estancadas no es famosa por ayudar a la gente, independientemente de que seas un niño o no. Seguí caminando hasta que no pude más, caí desplomada a la entrada de una taberna.

Nadie se dignó en apartarme al menos del sitio, todos los que iban o entraban pasaban por encima de mí, algunos incluso osaban pisarme como si fuera un simple saco de carne. La puerta de la taberna volvió a abrirse una vez más, iluminando mi débil cuerpo con la luz que salía del interior. El aroma a alcohol salía con gran fuerza, acompañado de las risas y los gritos de las concubinas. Dos hombres habían salido, no me digné a mirar de quien se trataban, ni aun cuando la conversación de ambos murió al verme. Sin embargo, uno de ellos sí que me conocía.

\- ¡Pequeña Fortune! - gritó Gangplank.

* * *

Recuerdo que me dormí en el camino de vuelta a casa, justo entre los brazos del temerario capitán. El hombre que le acompañaba le preguntaba que si aquello era lo correcto, que si estaba poniendo en peligro su reputación, que sí podría hacerse un motín en su contra por esto. Gangplank sólo necesitó una simple amenaza para hacerle callar y que no se le ocurriera contárselo a nadie. El , que así es como lo llamaba Gangplank, juró que no lo haría. A pesar de ser un terrible pirata, o eso decía su fama, contaba con una tripulación más o menos leal.

Tras a saber cuánto tiempo, llegamos a casa. El subordinado del capitán llamó a la puerta, supongo que esperando a que alguien respondiera. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando en efecto eso pasó, encontrando a mi madre en el recibidor. Gritó al verme en el estado en el que me encontraba, llena de heridas y barro. Yo no respondí ni aun cuando me llamó, estaba muy confusa.

Gangplank entró al interior, guiado por mi madre, me llevó hasta mi habitación. Me apoyó sobre mi cama, con cuidado de no hacerme más daño del que aún tenía. Recuerdo cómo mi madre le preguntaba acerca de lo sucedido, y él simplemente se dignaba a responder que ya me había encontrado así, que debía de preguntarme a mí. Cuando se marcharon, me incorporé sobre la cama. Dejé el saco en el otro lado de la habitación.

Escuché cómo mamá se despedía de ellos y subía las escaleras, pasó de largo por mi habitación, hasta la puerta que se hallaba al lado de la mía, la que daba al baño. Yo me quedé observando el astrolabio. No había forma de que pudiera repararlo, y eso me dolía. Era un regalo que ella me hizo, con todo su cariño, y por culpa de mi estupidez, lo había destrozado. Nuestro lema tenía razón, había actuado como una maldita necia, y la fortuna no sonríe a los necios ni aunque éstos se lo pidieran.

Tras un largo rato en silencio, mamá apareció a la entrada de mi habitación. Yo estaba de espaldas a ella, pero no me hacía falta girarme para saber que estaría hecha una fiera. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban en la madera con cada paso que daba, hasta quedar justo al lado de mi cama. Seguí sin mirarla, sentí el lado de la cama hundirse al sentarse ella al lado mía.

\- Wendy, mírame por favor. - me suplicó.

Pero algo iba mal, no era el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando estaba enfadada, ni el normal de siempre. Sonaba apagado y triste. La miré, encontrándome con un rostro que nunca antes había visto en mi madre. Tenía los ojos tan rojos como su propio cabello, irritados de las lágrimas que ahora habían dejado ríos secos por sus mejillas. No parecía ser la misma la cazadora pirata que todos conocían, ni la misma pistolera que era capaz de matar a dos hombres de una sola bala de rebote. Era alguien frágil.

\- Siento mucho lo de antes. De verdad que te quiero, y siempre que me embarco en uno de mis viajes, no paro de pensar en cómo te encontrarás aquí sola, ahora que Pharrah no está con nosotras. Créeme que ojalá pudiera haber otra forma con la que traer dinero a casa, pero Aguas Estancadas me enseñó esta forma, y ya es tarde para que pueda aprender otra. Es por eso que quiero que estudies, para que cuando tengas una familia, el mar no te separe de ella.

\- ¡Pues llévame a uno de tus viajes! – me incorporé sobre la cama. – Muchos niños de mi edad están como marineros en los barcos, y ya tienen sus primeras armas. Tú misma conseguiste tu primer barco con 16 años.

\- Tienes razón, pero al igual que ellos, yo no contaba con una familia. – el silencio reinó un rato más entre nosotras dos. – Escúchame, el mar no es cómo crees que es. En mis viajes me toca enfrentarme a piratas vengativos, o incluso a las mayores tormentas que jamás hayas visto. Si te llevo sólo te pondría en un peligro mayor, y si sufrieras algún daño jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- Pero tengo doce años, ya sé cómo cuidarme.

\- Wendy, tú me tuviste a mí o a Pharrah desde que eras un bebé. – tragó saliva. La verdad es que había algo que le costaba decirme. – Verás, cuando tenía seis o siete años, llegué a casa y me encontré con mi madre asesinada. Desde entonces estuve sola, valiéndome por mi misma en una tierra donde la piedad no existe. Imagínatelo, una niña que acaba de ver la muerte, sola y sin nada ni nadie que le diera un beso de buenas noches. Quemé mi hogar, pues me era imposible vivir allí con esos…recuerdos. Deambulé en las calles, venciendo los peligros que las mismas me daban. Me metí en esto de cazarrecompensas con tal de hallar al asesino de mi madre, matando sin piedad a esos piratas que buscaban, pero a pesar de los años nunca lo encontré. Ni aun cuando todos los forajidos habían oído hablar de mí.

\- Mamá, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Estuve sola Wendy, nunca tuve nada a lo que amar durante todos esos años. En ese entonces, no era más que una simple niña con deseos de venganza, no era la misma persona dulce y cariñosa que todos ven en mí ahora. Era mucho peor que el más sanguinario de los noxianos. Antes me llamaban la Dama Roja, pues la sangre de aquellos a los que mataba salpicaba mis ropas. ¿Crees que cuando te tuve no fue el día más maravilloso para mí? Todos decían que no podría darte lo que una familia normal daría a un hijo, que debería de deshacerme de ti cuanto antes. Que la Dama Roja no era alguien que se preocupaba de los demás. Pero me negué hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque encontré algo en este mísero mundo que proteger, que cuidar y amar. Le di una nueva oportunidad a la vida, abandoné ese viejo y oscuro camino por el que siempre había estado viviendo. Tus risas, tus juegos y tus abrazos, eran como la mayor recompensa que podía obtener de mis viajes. Contigo nació alguien más, Miss Fortune, la misma que mató a la Dama Roja.

\- Mamá. – lloraba. Jamás mamá me había contado algo de la abuela, ni cuando le preguntaba, pues ella ignoraba la pregunta.

\- Cuando estoy en el camarote del _Fortunia_ , pienso en cómo estarás, si tendrás problemas o no. Rezo al dios del mar porque nos encontremos lo más pronto posible una vez más, y que en mi ausencia te proteja. Dime, si eso no es amar a una hija, cambiar por completo con tal de protegerla, si no es amor eso, entonces no sé lo que es entonces. – no pude evitarlo, sabía que lo que decía era cierto, ella nunca mentiría sobre estas cosas. Me lancé abrazarla, rodeándola con mis brazos lo más fuerte que podía, correspondiéndome ella al abrazo. Empecé a llorar sobre su pecho, había sido tan estúpida e injusta con ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – dije entre sollozos.

\- No te preocupes. – me acarició el cabello, como siempre hacía para consolarme. – Tenías motivos para pensar que no te quería, ha sido solo una infortuna de la vida.

\- Mamá. – me separé de ella. – Tengo que contarte todo lo que ha pasado. –

Y sin más dilación le conté todo, hasta donde había ido, que había visto, etc. El monstruo que me atacó, el astrolabio que accidentalmente rompí, como llegué a Cabo Tuerto, y cómo Gangplank me había acabado encontrando. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, pero ella me las seguía limpiando con su pañuelo de seda.

\- Fui una necia, y sé que merezco un castigo por ello. – como ella decía, haz frente a tus propias consecuencias.

\- Es cierto que fuiste una necia, pero has sabido reconocer el peligro y escapar de él, cualquier otro a tu edad se habría quedado quieto sin hacer nada. Y por el astrolabio no te preocupes. – cogió las piezas que tenía en mi cama. – Intentaste protegerlo como pudiste.

\- Nuestro lema tiene razón, la fortuna no sonríe a los necios.

\- ¿Sabes por qué nuestro lema dice eso? ¿Por qué siempre fortuna es una de las palabras que más decimos?

\- Porque somos Fortune, y eso viene de fortuna.

\- Eso es lo que muchos piensan, pero en realidad es una enseñanza que se aplica hasta al mayor de los Fortune. No es que tengamos suerte, pues eso no es más que el azar, simplemente no actuamos como los necios harían. Con lo que te ha pasado hoy, has aprendido algo que te ayudará a que no vuelva a suceder.

\- Si, tienes razón. – suspiré pesadamente. – Supongo que deberé dejar mis sueños como capitana.

\- Al contrario. Lo estuve hablando con Luminis y…he de decir que me ha hecho entrar en razón. Si quieres ser una capitana, tendrás que esforzarte. No debes dejar que nadie de la tripulación se te suba, debes mantenerlos a raya. Ser mucho más inteligente que ellos y mucho más fuerte. Desde mañana, serás una grumete que tendrá que abrirse paso en el mundo del mar. - ¡Cómo! Algo iba mal chicos, esta no era mi madre.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi madre?

\- A los 16 tendrás que tener tu propio barco, de lo contrario consideraré que no eres apta como capitana. – eso es imposible, es dentro de cuatro años. – Ya que no me iré hasta dentro de seis meses, te enseñaré lo básico, Luminis a cómo manejar el barco, y Elisabeth todo el royo del armamento de los cañones.

\- Pero….

\- Sin peros, además, sabiendo que sabes defenderte, estaré mucho más segura cuando me marche. – se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. – Veamos si eres capaz de ganarte el título de… _Miss Fortune_. -

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Y aquí hay otro one-shot de** _ **Hija de Capitanes.**_

 **La verdad no me esperaba que el OC de Wendy cogiera tanto cariño, y menos que algunos lectores quisieran saber más de ella. Así que aquí está, una mini historia sobre esas discusiones que todo hijo tiene con su madre xD**

 **Y por si hay dudas...está inspirada un poco en el viejo lore de Gangplank y Miss Fortune, vamos cuando aun se llevaban bien jajaja**

 **Dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Kaiserelle**


	3. El titan de las profundidades

_**El titán de las profundidades.**_

Nos costó recuperarnos tras aquel incidente. Tuve suerte de que mamá y su segundo al mando estuvieran fuera del _Fortunia_ en ese momento, no sé cómo habría reaccionado de no ser así. No obstante, sigo echando en falta las lecciones de Luminis y las demás. Las reprimendas al no limpiar del todo los cañones, la forma en la que colocaba los pies a la hora de hacer duelos con espada, o las siestas que me echaba en el puesto de vigía.

Es sorprendente lo que el futuro nos depara. Un simple muro de llamas, la explosión de la _santa bárbara_ ; y todo se había esfumado en una nube de polvo. Alguien de Aguas Estancada se la tenía jurada a mi madre, la cosa era saber quién y por qué. Pero en una tierra como esta, no esperes que alguien te tienda la mano para sentirte mejor. O tienes un puñado de monedas, o una actitud siniestra; de lo contrario te puedes volver a casa.

Recuerdo que mamá no supo qué hacer cuando vio su barco hundirse en el océano, mientras las llamas lo comían y la tripulación gritaba. Los afortunados fueron los que murieron por la explosión o el fuego, mala fue la fortuna para los que seguían vivos en las aguas, infestadas de toda clase de criaturas marinas que te devoraban en un segundo. Peces navaja, tiburones y pequeños krakens eliminaron cualquier superviviente.

Por suerte éramos precavidas. Cogimos todo nuestro oro y vendimos la casa. En estas situaciones, lo mejor es que cambies de rumbo. Nos alejamos más de Aguas Estancadas, hasta irnos al cabo que había en la otra punta. Recogimos los restos del _Fortunia_ , compramos los materiales y herramientas necesarios y construimos una casa nueva. No esperéis una arquitectura especial en esta isla, aquí usamos todo lo que nos da el mar, incluidos los barcos hundidos.

Usamos el casco de proa como terraza del piso superior y las velas como cortinas para el piso inferior. Partimos los restos de los palos de mesana y los usamos como columnas principales, las redes de los cabos como hamacas para el jardín, y los pocos cañones que logramos recuperar los pusimos en el desván, uno de ellos lo coloqué apuntando a la ventana que daba al exterior. Era lo único que podría defendernos de un ataque.

Mi madre colocó la figura de la sirena a la entrada. No recuerdo que el _Fortunia_ tuviera una figura en la proa, y cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que se trataba del primer barco que tuvo, más bien el que robó, llamado la _Sirena_. Ella siempre decía, que cuando eres capitana de un barco y éste se hunde, siempre debes tener algo que te recuerde a ese buque con el que has cruzado los siete mares.

Tras hacer nuestro nuevo hogar, nos sobraba dinero para un par de semanas más. Así que decidimos ponernos manos al trabajo. Mamá volvió a su viejo negocio de cazarrecompensas, aunque ya tenía ganada una seria reputación entre los piratas, algún que otro malhechor seguía haciendo de las suyas. En cuanto a mí, me dedicaba a timar y estafar a aquellos piratas de las tabernas, donde el ron estaba más presente en su mente que la propia razón.

Podéis pensar que eso era algo peligroso, de hecho así era. Los hombres de aquí no dudan en dispararte como les tomes por tonto o los ofendas, pero yo siempre tenía un plan. Tan sencillo como disfrazarse de mozo. Os recuerdo que a los tipos que engañaba estaban nublados por el ron, así que se pensaban que era un muchacho de verdad, y no la hija de la famosa Miss Fortune.

Respecto a lo que vendía, siempre eran baratijas que había comprado en el mercado por un precio muy bajo. Las reparaba y las pulía en casa, les decía que eran piezas únicas, y los vendía por el doble o el triple que me había costado. Entonces a la mañana siguiente, cuando se les había pasado la borrachera, se ponían a buscar al muchacho que los habían timado. Pero una mujer sabe disfrazarse de mil y una formas, así que tendrían que buscar cada uno a un chico diferente de entre los mil en los que me había convertido.

Lentamente volvimos a tener el dinero suficiente como para que no siguiera timando a la gente. Creo que fue uno de los motivos de mi madre al enterarse de lo que estaba tramando. Pero aún necesitábamos un barco, y una tripulación. Con el dinero que teníamos podíamos tener a ambos, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que haríamos nuestro propio buque, y que buscaríamos a la tripulación más adecuada para surcarlo.

Ya que soñaba desde que era niña con navegar, aprendí a dibujar los planos de mis primeros barcos a los siete años, y a los diez fui capaz de hacer mi primer bote sin que se hundiera. Mi madre confiaba en que yo hiciera los planos para éste, y si quería construirlo, los llevaría primero a que un experto me asegurase de que era estable. Así que tras haberlos dibujado, me fui a buscar al profesor Thomson. Pero éste vivía un poco lejos, en el Puente del Carnicero para ser más exactos, el mismo puente que había visto cuando me escapé hace unos años.

Así que volví a la turbia ciudad que nos había destruido el barco. No sin antes vestirme como toda corsaria debe hacer en Aguas Estancadas. Mi blusa blanca, el corpiño rojo sobre ésta, el chaleco negro y desgastado, los pantalones negros y las botas con un poco de tacón de color azabache. ¿Por qué tacón? Es una buena forma de asegurarte que los...digamos de forma fina, cataplines de los tíos están bien aplastados.

El pelo suelto con una trenza a un lado, al estilo del famoso Sparrow. Antes me habría puesto un sombrero, pero desde que me puse el primer pañuelo rojo con el símbolo de la Dama Barbuda bordado en él, acabé por enamorarme. Son mucho más prácticos que los tricornios, y lo mejor de todo, no se te caen si andas bocabajo. Aunque en el caso de una mujer tiene otra ventaja, el pelo no te anda molestando por la cara.

Bien grumetes de agua dulce, ya podéis recordar esta imagen que os acabo de describir, pues no lo repetiré más. A lo que íbamos. Tras vestirme como la altísima manda, cogí todos los planos y los metí en la bolsa de piel de serpiente. Si alguno de vosotros es defensor de los reptiles ya puede relajarse, que esos bichos abundan en Aguas Estancadas. Los puedes encontrar hasta en la sopa, literalmente.

Pasear de nuevo por las calles de este sitio de mala muerte era algo peligroso, incluso de día. Peleas de borrachos a la mañana, a la tarde y a la noche. Fulanas corriendo de un lado para otro mientras su cliente intentaba pillarlas. Duelos por cada esquina y muertos devorados por las ratas de los muelles. No es un buen lugar al que quieras irte de vacaciones.

Subí las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al puente, observando como el Muelle del Carnicero se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño. Los balleneros arrastraban los enormes cetáceos al interior de los almacenes, donde la sangre saldría desbordada y acabaría de nuevo en el mar. Krakens y demás octópodos colgados en enormes garfios y esperando su turno para ser destripados, mientras la luz del sol los iba consumiendo.

En los tejados de cada almacén, había enormes banderas que bailaban al viento marino, mostrando con esplendor los símbolos de cada grupo de piratas. Los Garfios, los Serradores, las Damas del Arrecife, etc y etc. Daba igual los negocios legales con los que se taparan, en el fondo todos eran de la misma sangre que protagonizaba la fama de nuestra isla.

Entonces pensé en nosotras. Podríamos tener nuestro propio símbolo en el muelle. Que todo aquel que lo viera lo reconociera enseguida. Los Fortune. Claro, soñar es gratis, pero ganarse una reputación como la del difunto Capitán Gangplank no lo es. Gangplank. Nadie sabe quien estuvo detrás del atentado que provocó su muerte. Yo por aquel entonces o aún no había nacido, o todavía era un cuerpo tan pequeño del tamaño de una garrafa.

Intenté buscar información en cualquier parte. En las clases con Miss Chapuli, en las tabernas y prostíbulos del puerto, incluso en la tripulación de mi madre. Pero todos me decían lo mismo, que no hiciera preguntas o sería el próximo cadáver en ir a Muelle Blanco. La más lista fue mi madre, que se quedó cayada como un muerto a pesar de mis insistencias.

Tras un buen rato caminando, llegué al puente del carnicero. Pasé de largo el puesto de aquel gordo pirata que intentaba venderme las baratijas que yo había vendido previamente. Puedo ser tonta, pero no una ingenua. Soy una timadora excelente, para hacer esas cosas se requiere de algo más que una cara bonita.

Llegué al puesto del profesor. Me hacía gracia la forma de su "casa", por llamar de alguna manera a esa especie de nave sumergible. Como todas las mañanas, se encontraba en su puesto de venta, con ese ridículo traje de buzo que tantas veces me hacía reír. Daba igual que lo viera día tras día, no podía evitar soltar alguna risilla al ver como caminaba tieso en ese traje de metal. Al verme, empezó a dar saltitos como un niño pequeño. El profesor Thomson era demasiado pequeño, del mismo tamaño que un crío en su sexto año de vida, o eso pensaba yo.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - podría ser pequeño, pero los abrazos que daba con ese traje no es que fueran precisamente suaves.

\- Yo...también me alegro...de verle...profesor. - intentaba decir mientras el aire salía a presión de mis pulmones. Menos mal que dejó de abrazarme. Mi espalda se lo agradeció enormemente.

\- ¿Qué te interesa ver hoy? Tengo artilugios la mar de interesantes. - volvió a su puesto de venta, empezó a sacar trastos y trastos sobre la mesa. - Tengo nuevas brújulas, cartografías de los mares profundos, el resto de un astrolabio...

\- Ehm, profesor...

\- Un rifle de doble cañón oxidado, un bonito estuche con la cara del Rey del Río, el viejo sombrero del Capitán Gronk. - nada, que cuando se ponía a sacar trastos ya no había quien lo devolviera a la realidad. ¿Lo mejor en estos casos? Esperar a que se cansara. - Un reloj de cuco, un traje de buzo viejo, una bota de pescados, un bocadillo de atún. Espera no, eso es mi almuerzo, no está a la venta.

\- Profesor, no vengo a comprar nada. Simplemente quería que viera unos planos para un barco que estoy pensando en construir. Mi madre confía en mí, pero quiere asegurarse de que está todo bien hecho antes de que nos hunda en medio del océano.

\- Vaya, no sabía que fuerais a reconstruir el _Fortunia_ después de lo sucedido. ¿Estáis seguras de querer seguir con ello? Puede que alguien tenga algo en vuestra contra.

\- Primero, no voy a reconstruir el _Fortunia_ , este barco va a ser más rápido y más grande que el anterior. Segundo, si crees que una simple explosión puede acabar con mi afán de surcar los mares, estás muy equivocado. - le puse todos los planos sobre la mesa.

\- Está bien, miraré los planos. Mientras esperas, puedes ver cualquier objeto que te llame la atención. Pero no lo rompas, me cuesta mucho encontrarlos en buenas condiciones.

\- Gracias profesor, y descuide, no romperé nada. -

He de admitir que el mar esconde muchas sorpresas. Observé los viejos mapas, estropeados por la humedad marina. Las brújulas de diversos tamaños y colores, con mayor o menor decoración. Catalejos que tenían mayor o menor alcance, astrolabios antiguos, globos del mundo, redes de pesca, boyas, etc. Sin embargo, había un objeto que me llamó la atención.

Estaba sobre una caja llena de coral y restos de algas marinas. La madera estaba afectada por la humedad, pero el cuerpo no había llegado a hincharse. Las cuerdas estaban un poco afectadas, pero no demasiado. El arco parecía casi intacto. Recuerdo aquel instrumento. Mamá lo solía tocar cuando era pequeña, para que me quedara dormida y no tuviera pesadillas. Tocaba siempre la misma melodía, la que decía ella que le recordaba el significado de la libertad.

Cogí aquel viejo violín. Era un poco pesado, supongo que no me podía esperar que fuera liviano. Lo coloqué sobre mi hombro, pase los dedos sobre las cuerdas del mástil, notando su rugosidad. Pensé en las notas que conocía de la canción. Puse el arco sobre las fibras y lo moví de un lado al otro. El sonido era algo tosco, supongo que se debía al agua que había tocado la madera, pero no era del todo desagradable.

Ajusté la tensión de las cuerdas, y poco a poco los agudos horribles se volvieron dulces y armoniosos. Repetí las notas una y otra vez, hasta que me atreví a inventarme el resto de la canción. Aumenté el ritmo, y con ello mi diversión. Me subí a las rocas que formaban el muro del puente, mientras la música iba cada vez más y más rápido. Ignoré los gritos del profesor, pero me arrepiento de no haberle escuchado en ese momento.

Estaba tan centrada en el instrumento, que lentamente me iba dirigiendo a una jaula para tiburones que había diseñado el profesor. Sólo servía para verlos sin que éstos te comieran, pero no decía nada de los peces navaja que se podían colar. Sin darme cuenta, pisé un trozo de musgo que me hizo resbalar, cayendo al interior de la jaula. Tal fue la fuerza del impacto, que se soltó del gancho que la sujetaba, haciendo que la cuerda descendiera bajo el peso que mantenía en el aire.

En ese momento me imagine como debía sentirse una bala de cañón cuando volaba. Caí al mar a una velocidad de vértigo, sufriendo el fuerte impacto del agua contra la jaula. No sé cómo sobreviví a eso, cualquier otra persona en mi lugar habría muerto. Eso sí, del dolor que tenía no me libraba nadie. Era como si te golpearan con un muro a toda velocidad, pero que encima te dejaba un picor por todo el cuerpo.

Lo peor vendría después, cuando me empezara a quedar sin aire, pues por el golpe no es que me hubiera dado tiempo a cogerlo. Abrí los ojos, viendo las aguas turbias que había debajo del matadero, fruto de los cadáveres y la sangre que eran arrojados al mar. Estaban infectadas de bichos de todos los tamaños, desde los que parecían ser los menos letales, a los que te matarían en menos de un segundo.

Algún que otro tiburón testeó la jaula con los dientes, menos mal que no podían alcanzarme. Hubo pulpos y krakens avispados, metiendo sus tentáculos entre los barrotes con tal de agarrarme, pero los aparté con lo que quedaba del resto del violín. Lo peor eran los peces navaja. Mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre de ballena era un apetito delicioso, y estos animales podían colarse en la jaula.

A medida que me iba sumergiendo más y más, zarandeaba el trozo de madera con el que me protegía, apartando a aquellos animales que osaban comer. Dejé de descender. La jaula había tocado fondo. Pero había algo extraño. Debajo del mismo muelle existía una especie de neblina oscura. Los peces al verla, salieron pitando, como si se tratara de un depredador mayor. Alrededor había restos de barcos y tesoros, nadie había bajado a recogerlos, ni siquiera el profesor.

No tardé en averiguar el por qué. De la oscuridad, dos enormes ojos rojos se abrieron ante mí. Si estuviera en la superficie habría gritado, pero ya me estaba quedando sin aire como para encima perderlo todo de golpe. Entonces oí aquel sonido grave, acompañado de un temblor que hizo saltar la jaula. Los ojos se movían, al tiempo que lo hacía esa extraña esencia negra.

Comencé a golpear los barrotes de la jaula, intentando comunicarle al profesor de que seguía viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los temblores continuaban, a ambos lados de mi posición ya no veía nada más que negro. El pánico aumentaba más la probabilidad de que me quedara sin aire rápidamente. Bum, bum, bum. Esos temblores eran producidos por unos fuertes golpes contra el suelo marino. No sé cómo no había formado una ola o algo parecido en el agua.

Ya no veía nada. Estaba en aguas negras, literalmente. Apenas me quedaba oxígeno. Iba a estar en una tumba acuática, con mi última vista de unos enormes ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente. Mis fuerzas me estaban abandonando. Todo por no prestar atención. Lo último que vi fue dos especies de enormes manos de metal rodear la jaula en la que me encontraba atrapada.

Debía ser fruto del poco aire que tenía en mi cabeza. Estaba alucinando cosas que ni yo misma creería. Los barrotes caían al fondo como si estuvieran hechos de papel, produciendo aquel seco y grave sonido. Después de aquello no vi nada más.

Ay, mis queridos amigos, vuestra valiente y leal narradora murió tan joven, cual mala fue su desdicha que ni siquiera pudo aprovechar más su vida. La famosa Reina de los Piratas, la Miss Fortune de los mares, la...¿Qué cómo soy capaz de seguir contándoos estos si ya estoy muerta? Bueno, hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar. ¡Eh! ¡No me miréis así!

Vale, vale, puede que haya exagerado un poquitín respecto a lo último. Evidentemente aún sigo respirando, quién sino os divertiría con mis historias. ¿Nami? ¿Fizz? ¿Mi madre? Por favor, esta joven tiene historias para largo, y no piensa caer hasta haber cumplido todos sus objetivos. A lo que iba.

Nos habíamos quedado donde aquellas enormes manos comienzan a arrancar los barrotes, como si éstos estuvieran hechos de papel. ¿No? Debido a que me estaba quedando sin aire, perdí el conocimiento. Por si no lo sabéis, cuando os empezáis a quedar sin aire lentamente, no la palmais de golpe. Aún quedaba un largo y doloroso proceso para ello. Pues bien, desde ese punto no supe si algo me vino a rescatarme, si alguna sirena me dio aire o si la mismísima Dama Barbuda bajó de su trono a salvar mi culo mojado.

La cosa fue tal y como os lo voy a contar. Me desperté en una playa cercana, justo en la otra punta de la isla. Ir hasta mi casa me llevaría horas, si estaba entrando la tarde llegaría a allí pasado el anochecer. Pero no abrí los ojos como si no hubiera pasado nada, no. Cuando volvió a entrar aire en mi cuerpo, lo primero que hice fue empezar a vomitar agua salada.

Expulsé de todo en la arena, incluso alguna alga enana que no se cómo me había logrado tragar. Por favor, eso se lo comen los jonios, que son muy raros respecto a su comida. Aún tenía las entrañas revueltas, intenté enfocar la vista en un punto fijo, más sólo veía una imagen difusa. Mientras mis pulmones peleaban contra la sal que los quemaba, mi estómago se debatía entre expulsar también mi desayuno o no. Evidentemente lo hizo.

Dejando toda esa repugnante imagen a un lado, me arrastre por la arena hasta llegar a una roca, la cual me ayudó bastante a la hora de poder incorporarme. Teniendo ya la vista en buenas condiciones, busqué algo que me explicara cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí. No había indicios de una tripulación o barco, o al menos un rastro de humanidad.

Entonces me fijé en aquellas enormes huellas que incluso a la propia marea le costaba borrar. Comparar su tamaño con uno de esos aparatos de cuatro ruedas que usan en Piltover para moverse de un lado a otro, mucho más rápido que esos carruajes tirados por caballos. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero, no? Pues así de grandes.

No voy a negar que no sintiera miedo al verlas. Cualquiera en mi situación lo habría tenido. Y no se os ocurra decir lo contrario, porque en realidad sabéis que no sois así. Había dos explicaciones para eso. O una cosa gigante me había traído hasta aquí, o tenía un número de pie bastante grande.

\- Ya te has despertado. -

Vale, cuando escuchas una voz tan grave que parece provenir del mismísimo infierno no es que te relaje mucho, y más cuando apenas se la entiende. Pero si encima al girarte, ves a un tío en un traje de buzo que debe de medir más que una carabela, que encima la cara debe estar metida en algo oscuro y sólo puedes distinguir los ojos rojos, literalmente es que te cagas del miedo. Por no hablar de la enorme ancla que lleva en la mano como si fuera un juguete.

Tenía el traje empapado, lleno de algas y algunas partes oxidadas, pero parecía servirle para bucear. No sé cómo había sido capaz de aguantar bajo el agua sin falta de aire, pues no le veía por ninguna parte el tubo de oxígeno con el que contaban los buzos.

\- Creo...creo que voy a necesitar otro par de ropa. - si señores, incluso en las peores situaciones me pongo a buscar la gracia. - aquella cosa siguió observándome. - Lo mejor será que me vaya...a mi casa y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

\- Te estoy oyendo a pesar de nuestra gran diferencia de altura. - dijo aumentando el tono de voz. - Lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecerme que te salvara la vida.

\- Pero estaba apenas sin aire, ¿cómo lograste que no me ahogara?

\- Eso no es relevante ahora mismo.

\- Entonces...te doy las gracias, esto...

\- Nautilus, mi nombre es Nautilus. -. Espera, ¿¡Cómo!? Venga ya, ¡no puede ser!

\- ¿¡Nautilus?! ¿El mismo capitán Nautilus busca tesoros de toda Runaterra? Te creían muerto en el mar.

\- Es una larga historia que a ti no te incumbe. La cosa es que estás a salvo. -

A pesar de su terrorífica apariencia, Nautilus no parecía ser alguien peligroso. De serlo, no tendría ningún sentido que me hubiera salvado. Pero nadie le quitaba que fuera un borde de mucho cuidado. Cuestionaba lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser sólo con esa enorme ancla como arma. Y si a eso le añades las ondas expansivas que podía crear con cada paso pesado de su cuerpo...

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo acabaste en una jaula para tiburones?

\- Eso no es algo que te incumba. - apoyó la ancla en su hombro, lo mejor sería no andarse con tonterías. - Bueno, básicamente estaba distraída mientras tocaba un violín. No me enteré de las advertencias del profesor Thomson y caí ahí por accidente. Pero soy así de distraída, la música me encanta, siempre toco algo cuando no estoy haciendo planos o cálculos con el astrolabio y sextante. - entonces caí en la cuenta. - ¡Los planos! ¡Tengo que volver al Puente del Carnicero, no puedo permitir que nadie más sepa los recovecos del barco que construiré!

\- ¿Una chica tan joven, construyendo un barco? Parece cosa de locos.

\- No soy una chica cualquiera. - saqué pecho. - Soy Wendy Elisabeth Fortune, la siguiente mujer que llevará el título de Miss Fortune y futura Reina de los Piratas. - tal y como esperaba, Nautilus no era muy expresivo. No sabía si estaba poniendo una cara de "esta que se piensa" o simplemente una seria de las que a nadie le gusta. - El caso, tengo que volver a por ellos. Aunque me va a llevar sus horitas.

\- Conozco un atajo, si quieres te puedo llevar.

\- ¿Enserio? -

Mira por dónde, al final me va a servir haberle conocido. Puede que no le pinte tan mal después de toda su bordería.

\- Si, tú sólo tienes que agarrarte con todas tus fuerzas a mi espalda, yo haré el resto. -

Nautilus hincó una rodilla al suelo, acercó una de sus manos bocarriba hacia mi persona, indicándome que subiera. Aún estando con una parte arrodillada, seguía siendo alto. Escalé entre las falanges de sus dedos, caminé de rodillas para no perder el equilibrio y me situé sobre la palma de su mano. El tacto de ese metal era rugoso, estaba oxidado y lleno de restos de coral o algas. Me sorprendía cómo aquel traje aún no se había rajado, cualquier otro trasto de metal lo habría hecho.

Hice bien en no ponerme de pie. Pensarlo de esta manera. Estas sobre la palma de una mano enorme, que a pesar de que se mueva lentamente, para nosotros ya es rápido. Primero ver como ascendías unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo no es que fuera muy agradable, más si tenéis vértigo, y luego la facilidad con la que él me movía hasta colocarme sobre su espalda.

Bajé sobre los recovecos de su espinazo metalizado. Ahí vi lo que supuse que sería el núcleo del titán, lo que le mantenía con vida, lo que le permitía estar bajo el agua sin peligro de ahogarse. Era un rectángulo de metal, con un cuadrado en un lado donde había una luz que se apagaba y se encendía, como si estuviera latiendo. Sobre éste había una serie de barrotes, de tal forma que nada ni nadie pudiera tocarlo. Acerqué la mano a esta curiosa zona, notando el calor que irradiaba de ella.

No le dije nada, tampoco me hacía falta. Aquello era su punto débil. Es lógico que no puedas verlo desde el suelo, la gran diferencia de altura entre un humano y él era inmensa, y en caso de que alguien lo viera tendría que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para osar atacarle.

\- ¿Estás bien agarrada?

\- Si. -

Entonces empezó a soltar cadena y más cadena del ancla. Juraría que cuando lo vi la primera vez no era tan larga. ¿De dónde estaba sacando el resto? Luego agarró con las dos manos uno de los eslabones, lo elevó en el aire y con una súbita fuerza, el ancla empezó a girar. Cortaba el aire como cualquier otro objeto, produciendo un fuerte sonido que estaba segura de que se oiría kilómetros a la redonda. Siguió girándolo, una y otra vez. Ya sólo veías una línea negra en el aire dando vueltas. ¿Acaso pensaba volar como uno de esos aparatos de Piltover? No mis queridos lectores, al ver lo que hizo vuestra narradora sería lo último y lo más raro que llegaría a pensar.

Resulta que soltó el eslabón, y claro esto es pura ciencia física. El ancla salió disparada como una bala de cañón en una dirección, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la isla. La cadena seguía corriendo, supongo que él estaba esperando a que ésta frenara en seco, y yo me estaba planteando si a lo mejor debería de bajarme. _Cataplum._ Un estruendo recorrió la tierra, no tardamos en ver una humareda de polvo levantándose a lo lejos. La cadena se frenó en seco, el ancla había aterrizado. Espero que no lo hiciera en alguna casa, o al menos cerca de Aguas Estancadas. Nautilus recogió la cadena. hasta dejarla tan tensa como una cuerda de guitarra. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

No tarde en averiguarlo. Sacudió la cadena y, no me preguntéis cómo lo hizo, ésta tiró de él. Salimos disparados en la misma dirección en la que había ido el ancla. Con su inmenso cuerpo, Nautilus arrancaba cualquier árbol que estaba en su camino, joven o viejo, al tiempo que dejaba un enorme surco en la tierra por sus gigantescos pies. Podía haber gritado, más a la velocidad a la que íbamos no merecía la pena, mis gritos serían ahogados. Cerré los ojos, mi cara ahora mismo sería de esas para partirse de risa, con la piel vibrando a causa de la velocidad. Aunque debo mirar el lado positivo, no me haría falta un fijador para el pelo, el propio aire me lo estaba dejando tieso con tanta rapidez.

Tras este largo trayecto en el _Ancla Express_ , paramos en seco en un gran socavón de tierra que había formado el ancla de Nautilus. Escuché el aleteo de las gaviotas, junto con los gritos de los pescadores. No podía creerlo. Abrí los ojos y subí hasta la cabeza del titán, quien no me dijo nada por estar ahí arriba. Observé el panorama, estábamos en la montaña que daba al Muelle del Carnicero. ¿Tanto había logrado alcanzar Nautilus con un sólo lanzamiento? No obstante, he de decir que su método sólo es seguro para él. No se va a hacer daño con ese enorme traje de metal.

\- Gracias Nauti. -

Bajé del gigante con rapidez, dirigiéndome al sendero que me llevaba al puente.

Como era de esperar, el titán no me respondió, más yo tampoco paré a mirarle. Tenía que hacerme con los planos y empezar a buscar los materiales antes de que se hiciera de noche, justo el momento en el que todos los piratas borrachos se ponían a hacer de las suyas.

Por fortuna, el profesor seguía en su puesto en la tienda. Me lo encontré llorando, así que no dude en darle un susto cuando me acerqué. Lo primero que hizo fue darme otro de esos abrazos que me romperían todas las vértebras, y luego una larga regañina por no hacerle caso. No tenía tiempo que perder, guardé los planos y bajé del puente. Ahora solo tenía que irme a los almacenes de la otra punta del muelle, donde había un maderero con la mejor madera de toda la isla.

Llegué justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar. Le enseñé el saco de serpientes de plata, con eso me bastaba para que no se me saltara al cuello y me echara a patadas de la tienda por entrar a estas horas. Había piezas ya serradas y pulidas, otras medio lijadas y unas cuantas que aún tenían que recibir otro baño de barniz. Pero a mí me interesaban los troncos de madera sin tratar, duros como en el momento que estaban antes de talarlos. Diréis que es una tontería, más os diré que estáis equivocados. Aparte de salirme por un precio más barato al ser madera sin tratar, podía hacer una quilla perfecta y resistente para soportar el armazón, unas cuadernas mucho más flexibles y finas que hicieran del barco robusto y resistente ante los fuertes oleajes. Luego estaba la varenga, la sobrequilla, la durmiente, la bao, la trancanil, etc y etc. Todo tenía que ser más bueno y mejor que las demás naves que existían ancladas en la isla.

Así que cargó todos los troncos que necesitaba en un carro tirado por docenas de caballos. El sol ya había desaparecido, y todas las calles estaban alumbradas por las lámparas de aceite de los diferentes bares, prostíbulos y pensiones. La música que acompañaba la noche estaba compuesta de las canciones de los borrachos, las innumerables peleas, y los primeros gemidos de las de los putos y las putas de los locales. No me gustaba andar por aquí a estas horas, al menos no sin un arma con el que poder protegerme. Era común que algún niño o niña que anduviera a estas horas por las calles, acabase muerto al día siguiente después de haber sido abusado y maltratado.

Salí con el cargamento, todos los piratas borrachos me estaban mirando, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaba por sus mentes retorcidas, lamentablemente mi cabeza ya tenía que hacerse una idea de lo que podía tratarse. Continúe avanzando, sin importarme lo que esos estúpidos podían hacer. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, donde mamá estaría esperándome con _Descarga y Pavor_ a cada lado de su cadera. Pasé la salida y continúe por el bosque que rodeaba la zona. De pronto, escuche un disparo que hizo sobresaltar a los caballos. Me costó mantener el control de esos animales, pero finalmente lo logré, justo cuando un grupo de piratas osó acercarse.

\- Mirad chicos, tenemos una belleza pelirroja sólo para nosotros. - dijo uno mostrando esa sonrisa de dientes pútridos.

\- Seguro que es la hija de esa tal Miss Fortune. - vaya hombre, el calvo tenía que conocerme. - Podíamos engañar a su madre y así nos divertiríamos con ambas.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que esa mujer no ha follado decentemente en la última década. - rió otro malnacido.

\- Vas a tragarte tus palabras, hijo de puta. Estoy segura de que tu madre era la puta del pueblo. - nadie se metía con una Fortune, y menos faltarle al respeto.

\- ¡Ahora aprenderás mocosa! -

Lo que pasó a continuación es difícil de explicar. Imaginaros una barra de metal de grandes dimensiones chocando contra el suelo marino, produciendo su característico sonido agudo. Pues bien, eso fue lo que escuché, antes de que la tierra donde se encontraba ese rufián le hiciera saltar por los aires. De ahí salió un potente chorro a presión, como si alguien lo hubiera acumulado y toda esa energía se hubiera liberado. Los caballos volvieron a asustarse, y esta vez tiraron con tal fuerza, que rompieron las riendas donde estaban sujetos y salieron por patas en dirección a la ciudad.

El resto del grupo estaba petrificado, sólo miraron cómo su compañero bajaba a toda velocidad y caía sobre su cabeza. _Crack_. Su cuello estaba hecho añicos. Ellos me miraron, pero algo parecía captar más su atención. Miré a la misma dirección, encontrándome con unos enormes ojos sumergidos en la oscuridad del bosque. Unos ojos que yo conocía. Los piratas salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, mientras que mi persona seguía inmóvil en la silla del carro. _Bum, bum_ , resonaban los pasos de Nautilus, quien ya se dejó ver.

\- Dos veces en un mismo día. A este paso voy a tener que devolverte el favor.

\- No me diste tiempo de despedirme. Llevo todo el día caminando, soy demasiado lento en tierra. - miró el carro. - ¿Cómo vas a llevar todo eso?

\- Supongo que tendré que ir arrastrándolos. -

Sin decir nada, Nautilus agarró el carro con total ligereza, luego me miró.

\- Hagamos una cosa. Tu dame un lugar donde vivir, y tendrás tu deuda saldada. Incluida la de llevarte los maderos y ayudarte en la construcción. Vivir bajo el agua no es algo muy agradable.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Dónde voy a buscar un sitio acuerdo a tu estatura? Como no quieras la cueva que está bajo mi casa... - bingo Wendy. - ¡Eso es! Es una cueva submarina, está conectada a la playa que tenemos al lado. Puedo hacer un camino para comunicar mi casa con la tuya. Si tu quieres, claro está.

\- ¿Eso significa que seremos camaradas?

\- ¿Ser amiga del Titán de las Profundidades? No es algo que se vea todo los días.

\- Trato hecho pequeña Fortune.

\- Sólo no digas nada cuando mi madre me eche la bronca, ocultar el ruido que haces no va a ser tarea fácil. -

Y vaya que si no iba a serlo. Pedazo bronca me echó al verme con tal cosa a mi lado. Al principio le incomodaba que siempre estuviera con Nautilus, pero luego acabó aceptándolo. Conseguimos terminar el de construir el barco mucho antes de la fecha que habíamos establecido. Por otro lado, mi nuevo amigo me contó cómo acabo atrapado en ese traje de metal y con semejante envergadura. Pero esa historia será mejor que os la cuente él.

Ahora, sólo nos quedaba encontrar otra tripulación, una más leal y letal. Aunque yo ya tenía a un fiel amigo que me acompañaría en mis viajes, sólo que éste viajaría bajo el agua.

* * *

 **Nuevo one-shot, nueva historia.**

 **La opción ganadora fue un encuentro con otro campeón de la Liga. Al principio iba a meter a Wendy en la propia institución, pero he pensado que sería demasiado pronto, pues tras el evento aún quedan cosas de esta isla de piratas por explorar.**

 **¿Por qué Nautilus? La verdad se me había ocurrido otras historias con Nami y Fizz, pero para ello era necesario que nuestra pequeña Fortune tuviera su propio barco y tripulación. Viendo que Nauti vive bajo las aguas de la isla, me pareció lo más lógico.**

 **Si alguno tiene dudas sobre qué canción conocía Wendy, era la música del login de Miss Fortune. Podéis buscarlo en Youtube para ver a lo que me refiero.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones en los comentarios :D**

 **Kaiserelle**


	4. Memorias de una cazarrecompensas

_**Memorias de una cazarrecompensas.**_

Aguas Estancadas no es un lugar para los débiles. Hace tiempo que dejó de serlo. Según me decía mi madre, la isla comenzó siendo un lugar para pescadores y comerciantes. Era lo que se llamaba antes el _Mercado de Valoran_. Fueron ellos los que dijeron la existencia de la Dama Barbuda o Madre Serpiente. Pero claro, si existe una fuente donde el oro entra y sale, existen criminales atraídos por él. Así fue como la Isla de la Llama Azul pasó a convertirse en el cubil de los mayores piratas y traficantes que jamás hayan existido.

La ley y el orden fueron suplantados por la fuerza y el poder. Lo único que campaba a sus anchas era la propia muerte, acechando por cada esquina a esa desdichada alma que había osado hacer frente a un pirata. Daba igual la edad que tuvieras o el sexo, tu cadáver aparecería de todas formas tirado en la calle, donde las ratas de los muelles no tardarían devorarte hasta ser únicamente un montón de huesos que luego serían tallados.

Se dice que hubo un pirata que era tan poderoso, que decidió formar una sociedad con todos los piratas, formar una ciudad-estado en la isla que se igualase a Demacia o Noxus. Se hacía llamar el Rey de los Piratas, fue quien creó el famoso código de la piratería. Mi abuela vivió esa época, y según decía mi madre de ella, fue la más calmada de todas. Todos los corsarios obedecían a ese rey, todos se trataban como hermanos, atacaban y mataban a los que se metían con nuestro hogar.

Pero como bien sabéis, los piratas son muy ambiciosos, todos querían ser el próximo rey. Así que cuando ese truhan murió de viejo, todo lo que había hecho se fue por la borda. Hubo conflictos por saber quién le sucedería, miles de muertes asolaron durante meses la isla. Pasó el tiempo, y el viejo código fue olvidado. Los negocios sucios volvieron, al igual que los secuestros, las amenazas y las traiciones. Yo nací sobre esa oscura época. Mi padre era el mejor tirador de toda Aguas Estancadas, pero los corsarios nos respetaban por mi madre.

Ella era la mejor fabricante de armas de toda la isla, todo el mundo hacía cola para comprarle armas o utensilios, o simplemente para repararlos. La fabricación de sus armas de fuego era legendaria, pocos eran los adinerados que no contaban con una de sus creaciones. Desde que tengo uso de razón estaba con ella en la forja, con las llaves de rueda de un lado para otro, engrasando las poleas y pistones de las grúas del muelle, limpiando los viejos cañones, calibrando los gatillos y forjando espadas de nuestro mejor acero. Adoraba la forja, encender la fragua y poner el metal hasta ver el líquido ardiente para darle forma. Lo mejor era la munición que creaba por mi propia mano, desde una simple bala que se dividiera en otras más, hasta una bala de doble disparo.

Mi madre fue quien me enseñó todo, decía que yo tenía talento para crear las mejores armas. Se juró que yo no quedaría en esta isla a usar mi talento para esos criminales, ahorraría y me llevaría a Piltover, donde al menos lo usaría para ayudar a la policía en su lucha contra el crimen. Había oído hablar de esa ciudad, donde una joven se armó de valor y poco a poco fue eliminando a los malhechores y trúhanes que la habían asolado durante años. Luego la conocería, y tendría la mejor rivalidad amistosa que jamás he tenido con alguien, ni siquiera con Rafen.

Pero el destino no siempre es benefactor con los niños, y menos en Aguas Estancadas. Al igual que mi madre era famosa por sus armas, también era la codicia de las mayores ratas que haya tenido Valoran. Uno de ellos era el mismo que osó a matar a su propio padre por la espalda, traicionándolo y quedándose con su tripulación y su barco. Gangplank llegó a la forja justo cuando íbamos a cerrarla, en ese momento mi padre estaba fuera. Le ordenó a mi madre que hiciera dos armas únicas en el mundo, mi madre se negó al saber cómo era ese hombre, pero tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes después de las múltiples amenazas impuestas por ese asqueroso.

Mi madre me prohibió trabajar en aquellas armas, decía que esas serían su perdición y no quería que también fuera la mía. El tiempo pasó, seguimos trabajando como si nada. Un año más tarde, justo en el momento en el que íbamos a cerrar, volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con el rostro cubierto y dispuesto a llevarlas sin pagar una sola serpiente de plata. Reclamó sus armas, y mi madre se las enseñó. Yo estaba sorprendida, eran unas pistolas gemelas, las mejores que había visto en toda mi corta vida, hechas para el hombre con el corazón más negro de toda la isla.

Mamá pareció darse cuenta, pues le estuvo diciendo a la cara que eran demasiado buenas y espléndidas para alguien como él. Gangplank alzó la voz, amenazando con matarla ahí mismo si no se disculpaba. Pero mi padre intervino, le pidió que se marchara con sus asquerosas armas y no volviera jamás. El rio.

\- Muy bien. – aquella voz se tornó aún más oscura.

Agarró las pistolas por la fuerza, pillando a mis padres desprevenidos. Fue muy rápido, pero lo recuerdo todo como si lo hubiera vivido ayer. Gangplank hecho una furia, disparando contra mi madre y luego contra mi padre. Apenas tuve tiempo de poder gritar, pues yo fui la siguiente. La bala me dio en el pecho, más gracia a la Dama Barbuda no me dio en el corazón. El dolor era abismal, caí al suelo ante tal calvario, mientras ese asqueroso pirata pisoteaba las preciadas pistolas de mi madre, y luego prendía fuego a todo el lugar.

\- Si yo no las puedo tener, nadie más las tendrá. – dijo antes de marcharse.

Aquel sufrimiento era agónico. Mi cabello estaba empapado en la sangre de mi madre. Quería llorar, pero me obligué a no hacerlo, no era el momento, tenía que salir de allí o moriría. Me arrastré por las tablas, sentía el calor de las llamas rodeándome, estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzarme. Seguía arrastrándome, la sangre emanaba de la herida como una fuente emana agua. Alcancé las pistolas, todo el trabajo que mi madre puso con su último aliento destrozado. Decidí llevármelas, las mismas armas que mataron a mis padres serían las que matasen a Gangplank.

Logré escapar a tiempo, mi casa no era más que una enorme hoguera, cuyas llamas se alzaban tan alto que eran capaces de verse en cualquier parte de la isla. Los vecinos gritaban, algunos ya venían con agua. Reconocí a Pharrah, una vieja amiga de mi madre, gritándome mientras yo seguía en el suelo abrazando las pistolas. Aquel día, dejé de ser la pequeña Sarah.

Me recuperé, pero una parte de mí deseaba venganza, y la acabaría obteniendo fuera como fuese. Con el paso del tiempo se fueron inventando cosas sobre mí, como que mi cabello se volvió rojo por la sangre de mi madre. Pero no sólo las historias me acosaron, también lo hicieron las pesadillas al recordarme siempre cómo la muerte se deleitaba con los cuerpos de mis padres ante mis ojos. Más yo aprendí a hacerlas frente, a no darme por vencida.

Esas pistolas volverían a disparar. Me llevó su tiempo, pues las lágrimas me entorpecían el trabajo, siempre me recordaban lo que mi madre me enseñaba cuando estábamos en la fragua. Los gatillos y calibradores que usaba mamá eran bastante complicados de realizar, pero lo conseguí. Recordé lo que dijo mi padre una vez. 'Cuando encuentras un arma importante para ti, debes ponerle un nombre para que nunca la olvides'

Eran importantes para mí, serían las vengadoras de mis padres. Su fuego sería resonado en toda la isla. Descargaría toda mi ira sobre aquellos que apoyasen a Gangplank, les haría temblar de pavor. Con ese pensamiento se me ocurrieron los nombres. Las pistolas gemelas, Descarga y Pavor, las únicas cuya munición era especial. Pero no podía hacerle frente a Gangplank, todavía no.

Poco a poco fui buscando toda la información que tuviera que ver con ese asqueroso rufián. Me atreví pisar Aguas Estancadas, la tan aclamada ciudad de piratas. Vi el cartel de un hombre que se buscaba vivo o muerto, lo arranqué para buscarlo. Minutos después lo hallé en el muelle. El pobre diablo no se esperaba que una simple niña le matase. Llevé su cuerpo a rastras, bajo la mirada de todos los que no se creían lo que sus ojos veían. Cobré mi recompensa y cogí los demás carteles.

En menos de una semana, había logrado matar o capturar a más de una docena de criminales. Cada bar y casa de esta asquerosa ciudad hablaba sobre mí, algunos me llamaban la Dama Roja porque el color de mi cabello era lo último que veían. Un día escuche a dos viejos marineros hablando de supersticiones, diciendo que una mujer en un barco era símbolo de mala fortuna.

Así fue como adquirí mi nombre y mi apellido. Miss Fortune. Ya no era la pequeña Sarah. Sarah Fortune es lo que me repetía una y otra vez. Con cada recompensa que recibía, la gente empezó a decir que yo acaparaba toda la fortuna que tenían los pobres marineros. Sonreía siempre que lo escuchaba, y con el paso del tiempo obtuve mi propio lema. 'La fortuna no sonríe a los necios. Asustaba a mis presas con ella, y ocultaba mis verdaderas intenciones con mi forma extravagante y sensual.

Gangplank nunca me reconocería, sería otra cazarrecompensas más en la isla. Me dio por muerta ese día, que grave error por su parte. Con el paso del tiempo, mi fama fue aumentando, hasta ser escuchada en cada parte de Valoran. En ella se hablaba de cómo le robé _La Sirena_ a un capitán que se había metido en asuntos ajenos, recuerdo como lo metí en el cañón y lo lancé unas cuantas millas al mar. O cuando ahogué en ron al líder de la Daga Sedosa, podía haberle pegado un tiro, así no desperdiciaba tal exquisito licor. O también cuando saqué a rastras a Doxy el Destripador de las tripas de ese leviatán podrido del muelle que él llamaba su guardia, los días siguientes estuve lavándome con vinagre, ese asqueroso olor a molusco putrefacto me duró días. En aquel entonces era demasiado sanguinaria.

Pasaron los años, estuve reuniendo una tripulación fiera y leal, con algún que otro amante para matar a mis pesadillas. Recuerdo a Luminis, una simple ladrona que entendía de navegación. También era una recompensa, pero no todos los días conoces a alguien que se volverá tu amiga. Luego llegó Elisabeth, una dura contrincante que me dejó sin munición en nuestro duelo, pero fue proponérselo y aceptó enseguida. También estaba Rafen antes de que desapareciera. Por la Dama Barbuda, menudo cuerpazo tenía.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, hasta que un día me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Al principio supuse que se trataba de un pequeño mareo, pero Luminis me demostró lo contrario. Maldije a los cuatro vientos, me descuidé y ahora tenía algo que podía hacerme perder todo lo que estuve trabajando esos años. Me dijeron que abortase, que un niño sería mi perdición. Supongo que en ese momento me llegó el típico instinto maternal. No sabía qué hacer. Por suerte, su padre era de los pocos hombres con cabeza de la isla.

\- Sarah, sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré hasta el final. No me importa tener que cambiar pañales unos cuantos meses, pero tampoco vamos a abandonar tu venganza. –

Tras meditarlo varias veces, decidí seguir adelante. Esperaba que el día de la muerte de Gangplank no tardase en llegar.

Y no tardó. Arriesgué todo lo que tenía ese día. Lo tenía todo medido meticulosamente, su humillación total delante de toda Aguas Estancadas. El autoproclamado nuevo rey se convirtió en pasto de las llamas, o en carnaza para las criaturas marinas. He de reconocer que Graves y Twisted se jugaron mucho para seguir mi plan, puede que les ocultara detalles, pero todo era por el bien de la isla. Tras su muerte, todos los piratas empezaron a disputarse el trono de rey. Creo que supe cómo se sintió mi abuela al morir el primer rey.

La guerra había comenzado. Pero yo fui más lista, alejé todos mis dominios de la ciudad, puse medidas de seguridad para que no atacaran a mi tripulación, mi barco o mis propiedades. Todo aquel que era pillado, ordenaba que lo cañoneasen para que así el resto aprendiera. Estuvimos en paz durante meses. Hasta que un día de tormenta, tuve que dar a luz.

Creo que no hay mayor dolor para una mujer, que el de parir un hijo. Recuerdo cómo quería matar a cada uno de los presentes con tal de desahogarme. Llevaba meses sin beber y fumar, simplemente porque me dijeron que sería malo para el feto. Así que haceros una idea de cómo estaba de cabreada y añadirle un poco de sufrimiento. Para mí el tiempo pasaba lentamente, quería que aquello acabase.

Pero no puedo negar que al escuchar su llanto, algo en mí se despertó. Una sensación cálida que llevaba años sin tener, desde que mis padres murieron. Luminis acercó a mi pequeña mis brazos. Era una niña, una pequeña Fortune. Lloraba, Rafen me preguntó que si estaba bien. Pero no lloraba por algo malo, sino al contrario. Sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, esa niña me había devuelto el significado de la vida. La sanguinaria y cruel Dama Roja había muerto, sus pesadillas se habían ido con ella, al igual que el deseo de matar a todos los amigos, familiares y conocidos de Gangplank. Ahora sólo quedaba Sarah Fortune.

\- Llámala Wendy, como la esposa del capitán Sparrow. – propuso Luminis.

\- Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que Elisabeth es lo mejor. – respondió la artillera.

\- Chicas, debería ser Sarah quien decidiera el nombre. – dijo Rafen.

Wendy Elisabeth Fortune. Así decidí llamarla, ambos nombres me gustaban y no me apetecía tomar decisiones. Decidí tomar cazas mayores para no tener que andar todos los días tras un asqueroso criminal, de tal forma que podría ver a mi hija crecer. El problema es que estaría fuera de la isla, en otras ciudades-estado, pero Pharrah la cuidaba en mi ausencia.

Recuerdo como Luminis le decía que las mujeres no deben llorar cada vez que ella sufría por una herida, como Elisabeth le enseñaba los mecanismos de los cañones cuando la pillaba en el barco. O como Rafen jugaba con ella cuando apenas tenía unos meses, no esperaba tal comportamiento de alguien que se había cargado piratas desde que tenía diez años. Creo que fue él quien le metió en la cabeza la idea de los corsarios, los barcos y el mar. Pero ella no se acordaría de él, pues al igual que una cuarta parte de mi tripulación, desapareció un día que les ordené hacer una incursión en los muelles.

Luminis y el resto fueron a buscarlos, pero no hallaron rastro de nada, ni siquiera de sangre que te dijera al menos que habían muerto. Era como si el repugnante sapo se los hubiera tragado. Tardé en recuperarme de esa perdida, en eso me ayudó mucho mi niña. Siempre que la veía no podía evitar sonreír como una idiota. Elisabeth decía que algún día acabaría babeando. Pero era imposible no hacerlo. Tenía mi cabellera roja, mis ojos, mi belleza. Y cuando la veía jugar con esas maquetas, o con las construcciones, supe que tenía el intelecto de su padre y la habilidad para hacer cualquier cosa de mi madre.

El día que la llevé por primera vez a la escuela, la única de Aguas Estancadas, fue cuando tuvo cinco años. Había niños que venían del hospicio, otros que eran hijos de mercaderes o dueños de los bares. Ella era muy diferente a ellos, los trataba por igual a pesar de que su origen era diferente. Siempre se ausentaba de jugar con los demás por el mero hecho de hacer alguna maqueta, leer libros de historia de nuestra isla, de los mapas marinos, o por hacer diseños de aparatos que pensaría propios de Piltover.

No pasaría ni un mes cuando tuvo su primera pelea. Se habían metido con su padre, diciéndole que nos había abandonado porque nos odiaba. Ella no dudo en liarse a palos con todos, hasta romperles la nariz o algunos dientes. Recuerdo la charla que le di al respecto, aunque en el fondo me alegraba, ella no se andaba con rodeos, al igual que yo. Fue tras este acontecimiento cuando me preguntó por él. Decidí inventarme una historia, le dije que era un poderoso pirata buscado por todo el mundo, y que por nuestra seguridad se había alejado de nosotras. Que parte del oro que ganaba nos lo entregaba él para asegurarse de que no le faltaba de nada, que todo aquel amigo mío era también suyo para que luego le dijera cómo iba creciendo.

Ella se lo creyó, durante años se creyó esa mentira. Tal vez fuera por esa mentira lo que aumentase sus ansias de ser capitana de un barco, para ir a buscarlo y reunirnos como una familia. Incluso tras la explosión del _Fortunia_ , tras la muerte de toda mi tripulación, ella siguió adelante. Consiguió hacer un barco más fuerte y mejor que todos los que había tenido, hacerse con una tripulación leal, encontrar amigos en los seres más peligrosos de Aguas Estancadas, como Nautilus. Pensé que había llegado mi momento de colgar el sombrero de pirata y darle las pistolas gemelas, más se negó, quería que fuéramos a buscarle juntas.

Lamentablemente, una mentira no dura para siempre. Todo por culpa de ratas rastreras que me tenían una venganza jurada, y la pagaron con ella. Se enteró de la peor forma, y pude ver en sus ojos como la niña que conocí cambiaba radicalmente. Graves dijo que se volvió otra Dama Roja, yo no quería creerlo. Tras eso muchos cadáveres aparecieron en los muelles, todos de un disparo en la cabeza. Pasé los días buscándola. Y fue aquí, en este puente del carnicero, bajo una lluvia torrencial donde me encontré con ella.

\- ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! – espetó entre lágrimas mientras me apuntaba con Pavor. No era un farol, esa pistola estaba cargada.

Lo que pasó no es necesario contarlo en esta carta, lo redactaré en otra diferente. No obstante, aquel día fue el inicio de otro cambio para ella. Hizo algo que ni yo misma habría hecho, que ninguno en esta isla habría osado hacer. La noticia corrió como la pólvora, yo seguía sin creérmelo, pero ella realmente lo hizo.

Creo que fue gracias a ello, cuando pude gritar a los cuatro vientos de que estaba orgullosa de ser su madre.

Sé que el camino que recorre está lleno de peligros, que no se quedará amparada en esta isla al igual que hice yo, que será leyenda en otros lugares. Pero está preparada.

 _Estás preparada, Wendy._

 _Firmado: Sarah Fortune._

* * *

 **Y aquí otro one-shot, centrado más en Miss Fortune y su relación con Wendy.**

 **En este caso he decidido usar el nuevo lore, ahora que Gangplank es un serio rival para la pirata y da mas jugo a la historia.**

 **No olvides comentar ! :D**

 **Kaiserelle**

 **Alcrews S.A**


End file.
